<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause we're the lost and found by mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102042">'cause we're the lost and found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/mehan%20kartik'>mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, It's a THING now i guess, Kartik Singh is the Best Jiju, M/M, Sweet Movie Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/mehan%20kartik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Some families are made, some are found. But no matter what, we'll always find our way to the ones we need.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fully fluffy piece about Kartik Singh being the best Jiju, and some Keshav feels. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aman Tripathi &amp; Keshav Tripathi, Kartik Singh &amp; Keshav Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause we're the lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmywaytopigfarts/gifts">onmywaytopigfarts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Dhanya &lt;3 You're the sweetest ever. Like. EVER. I love you so much. You're like our babie (even though you are scary when angry yes). I have 16 teenage kids but you're our babie. You deserve everything. </p>
<p>I know you love Keshav (at least the one I write in Raakh) so here is some Keshav bonding and Harry Potter things. (it was either this or Percy Jackson but i know nth about HP or PJ, so i just winged this with what i know)</p>
<p>Hope you like it &lt;3</p>
<p>Warning: There are mistakes cus i sorta rushed and there is a LOT of cheese i kinda wanna gag at the level of cheese. So yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock on their bedroom door caused Aman and Kartik to jolt awake. They hadn’t been fully sleeping yet, but they were lazing around in their bed, just taking in each other and relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed they had wasn’t as big as their one back in Delhi - since this was Aman’s childhood room made for one person rather than two - but they made it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman was lying with his head on Kartik’s chest, arms wrapped around his husband, under his bright pink shirt. It was the same one he’d worn that day a few months ago, when they got married right here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Allahabad. In Aman’s childhood home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, it’s become Kartik’s home too. Even if it had only been a few months since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time they were back in Allahabad after their chaotic wedding. They'd gone back after their wedding to Delhi, with the blessings of the family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if some of them were still hesitant to the idea of them and Kartik, they had tried their best to accept them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the few months that they were in Delhi, they'd had calls from home every few days or so. Now, instead of ignoring them as he had done before, Aman actually spent a good amount of time talking to his mummy. Even the rest of the family talks to him now every week or so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the most comforting and happy thing for Aman was whenever someone, be it mummy or Chacha or even papa himself, would ask after Kartik. Once or twice, they’d even asked to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those conversations always ended up with an overly emotional Kartik snuggling into him and whispering sweet love confessions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire family was trying so hard and Aman felt so relieved to see it. He’d never dared to hope that he’d ever have this. But he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His family actually cares a lot about his husband. And Kartik, for his part, was fitting in into this little patchwork family with ease.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a dream come true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things weren't fully okay yet, but they were getting there. Aman had always known it'd take time.  But for now, everything seemed to be working itself out and getting better, so Aman just let it be and enjoyed his family coming together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Diwali had rolled around, and mummy had asked them to come back, Aman had agreed. He hoped things would be better now and they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day had been filled with festivities, and though there was an awkwardness between his parents and Kartik, it stayed as just that. Some awkwardness and a bit of hesitation but overall still good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After exhausting themselves with the celebrations and the dancing, Kartik and Aman had cleaned up and went to their room to rest. That’s what they were doing when the knock on the door had interrupted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Aman that got up to go see who it was. Thankfully, both of the boys had gone to bed with their shirts on, so he didn’t need to waste time with finding a shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, by the short time he took to get to the door, the knocking had turned a bit frantic. Aman opened the door, an annoyed taunt ready on his lips, but the sight he saw made all his annoyance fade away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Keshav, and he seemed to be in the middle of an anxiety attack. He was breathing weirdly and his hands were tightly clutching onto his iPad. Not ever letting it go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bhaiya... I” He started but then stopped. As if he didn’t know how to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman’s confusion only lasted for a second before he realized what was going on. Keshav came to him because he needed comfort and distractions. This was their tradition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman instantly remembered how he, Rajni, and Keshav would sometimes wake the others up at night whenever one of them was having a rough time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d snuggle up together and distract each other from whatever thoughts plagued their minds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they’d grown up, the number of bad nights became less and less until they never needed their little sibling snuggling session anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But looks like right now, his baby brother needed it again. Getting caught in his thoughts, Aman forgot that Keshav had even said anything. When he finally remembered, he opened his mouth to say something but it was drowned out by Kartik’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Aman was the one that was too slow to reply. He was too stumped to think of something quickly but thank god Kartik was there to pitch in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik had gone from lying down to sitting up on the bed and he had been watching Aman and Keshav. When it had become obvious that something was wrong, and Aman was too in shock to reply, he’d just jumped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even think before blurting out, “Keshav, you said you wanted to show me the Harry Potter movies right? Maybe we can watch them right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if what he was suggesting would actually help but from his own experience, usually, movies worked as great distractions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his voice, Aman turned to look at Kartik. He understands immediately what Kartik is trying to do. He’s giving Keshav something else to concentrate on. And what better thing to comfort his baby brother than his favourite movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik, for his part, shifts around in the bed. It is not fit for three people at all, so he immediately starts rearranging some furniture to make some space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a minute or two he’d pushed the bed up onto the wall and used the pillows to form a semi couch like set up. He looks back to where Aman is holding on to a shaky Keshav, while Keshav himself is still clutching his iPad tightly to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik sits down on one side of the bed-turned-couch and pats the middle. Aman takes that as a cue and brings Keshav over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said over the phone that it was horrible that I don’t know anything about Harry Potter. You said you wanted to show me na? I’m free now. Do you want to watch?” Kartik asks in a casual tone, trying to distract Keshav. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a while but Keshav finally settles in, into the middle of the bed-couch, in between Aman and Kartik. Kartik waits patiently for Keshav to respond. He’s kinda sleepy but he tries to wake himself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t possibly be falling asleep when Keshav needs him. Even if it was Aman that he had come looking for, Kartik already feels super attached to him that he can’t just sit by and do nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keshav was always there for him in his own ways. Even during their first somewhat disastrous weekend in Allahabad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, even if that wasn’t the case, Keshav was family now and Kartik can’t bear to see anyone he cares about in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he waits for Keshav to relax. In the meantime, he babbles about all the things he doesn’t know about Harry Potter. About how he’s been looking forward to the movies ever since Keshav mentioned that he wanted to show them to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kartik Jiju, they are really fun to watch. I want to show them to you. They’re my favourite.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik continues babbling until Keshav’s breathing calms down, and his fingers start to let go of the iPad he’s clutching to. It takes a few more minutes, but Keshav seems to have calmed down somewhat, as he turns to Kartik, as if finally realizing he’s there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiju... you, you want to watch the movies? Right now?” Keshav asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haan. When else are we going to watch them? You said you wanted to show me na?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, let’s watch it right now. Unless... you’d rather not?” Kartik questions softly, trying to not push Keshav. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no Jiju it’s okay, we can watch now. I have my iPad. We can watch.” Keshav answers immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s settled,” Kartik exclaims enthusiastically clapping his hands. “Wait. Ek minute. We aren’t prepared for this movie session properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keshav is puzzled at Kartik’s statement whereas Aman just smiles. He knows exactly what Kartik means. Kartik Singh always needs some snacks and drinks before any movie night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t just start the movie like this. No. First, we need to get your charger so your iPad doesn’t run out of battery. Then. We need food. Okay, what’s your favourite? Mine is some kheer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik turns to Aman, who’s sitting on Keshav’s other side. Aman quirks an eyebrow at Kartik, as Kartik pleads, “Aman. My baby, can you go get us some kheer. Or some chai? Pleasee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman folds his arms, and retorts “I’m not doing anything for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik gasps out loud and exclaims “Hawww. You won’t even do this for your husband? Acha theek hai. But you’d do it for Keshav right?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keshav hasn’t asked me for anything yet though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keshav, see how your brother treats me.” Kartik feigns a hurt expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman just rolls his eyes at Kartik’s antics, but he smiles as he notices how Keshav is also more relaxed now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keshav smiles for the first time since he’d knocked on their door and turns to Aman. “Bhaiya, get us some chai and kheer na? Please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman fakes a huff and gets up to leave. “Fine. It’s like I’m only here to do your chores anyway. Why not this too.” He utters fondly as he leaves Keshav and Kartik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He usually doesn’t trust anyone but Goggle with Keshav and vice versa, but. This is Kartik. He knows they’ll be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In any case, he gets down to the kitchen and back up to the room as quickly as possible. With a flask full of chai, some cups and a bowl of kheer leftover from dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight he walks in on makes his heart burst with love all over again. Keshav and Kartik were still there on the bed-couch as he’d left them, but they were both smiling and laughing at each other about something or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first Harry Potter movie was queued up on Keshav’s iPad but it was left forgotten as Keshav was showing Kartik something else. It was a brown, bundled book. It looked like an old album...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Is that my baby photos? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aman freaks out for a minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d taken that album and buried it in his room so that no one could use them to tease him or to show Kartik. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to show Kartik... he was just. Embarrassed and a bit self-conscious about those pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, Keshav would know where he hid them. He knows every nook and cranny of this room like Aman does. Especially since this was where Keshav would spend most of his time at, if he was feeling down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman feels his nerves rising, at the sound of Kartik and Keshav’s laughter. He wonders if they’re laughing at his baby pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as the thought came, he brushed it aside. It was ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Kartik and his brother. They would never do that. So he shakes the memories of teasing from childhood classmates and takes in the frankly beautiful sight of his husband and his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keshav is half leaning on Kartik in that small bed-couch, and Kartik has his hand around Keshav’s shoulder as he occasionally ruffles Keshav’s hair with a fondness that Aman has never seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants the moment to last forever, but the minute Kartik sees him, the moments gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yess. Kheer and chai. Dedho na please..” he whines at the sight of Aman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman ignores him and goes straight to the unoccupied part of the bed-couch and flops into it. He keeps ignoring Kartik as he gives the kheer to Keshav. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You found out where I hid them huh?” He asks in a fake - angry tone, but with a sheepish smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile widens a little when he sees how relaxed Keshav is, as he teases him back, “Bhaiya, you aren’t very good at hiding things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman huffs, “Only when it comes to you three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik cuts in, “three? Which three of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arey Jiju, bhaiya means you, me, and Goggle. You know when we were kids, Goggle and I would tease him so much about not being able to lie to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing of Kartik and Keshav wash over Aman, giving him a sense of peace he hadn’t quite felt in a long time. He lets them have their fun at his expense for a few minutes more before he redirects their attention to the movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as the movie plays, he just sits at the side and watches the light of the movie dancing across both their faces. He just sits in silence and takes in the laughter of the two of them, and the way they’re so comfortable around each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always knew everyone in his family would love Kartik eventually but seeing Keshav be this trusting, this vulnerable and comfortable with Kartik after only a short while, makes his love for Kartik grow even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that both those boys are fine and taking care of each other, Aman leans against the pillows and falls asleep, content. It had been an exhausting day after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aman is woken up by Kartik gently nudging him awake. Aman blinks away the sleepiness still clinging to him as he looks up at Kartik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya-” Aman starts but is immediately shushed by Kartik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keshav’s sleeping. I didn’t know if I should leave him be or bring him to his room. And... I don’t know where his room is so I woke you up.” Kartik explains in a soft voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Aman turned to his side, to see Keshav sleeping soundly against some pillows. His iPad was next to him, but not in his hands. Aman looks back at Kartik as Kartik asks again what they should do with a sleeping Keshav. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman suggests that he’ll carry Keshav to his room, but Kartik says otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tired and you’re not that strong, you’ll probably hurt yourself if you try to carry him right now. Tell me where his room is and I’ll go put him in his bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the feeling of utter happiness takes root in his heart. He tells Kartik where Keshav’s room is and watches as his husband picks up his baby brother and leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik gently lays down Keshav in his bed and puts the iPad next to him. He’s about to leave when he sees a thick blanket at the foot of the bed. He doesn’t know what possesses him but he grabs the big warm blanket and wraps it around Keshav. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slightly pats him on the head before quietly leaving to go back to their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets back to their room to see Aman more awake than before, flipping through the photo album of his childhood pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly closes their door and slinks into the bed, wrapping himself like an octopus around Aman. He places his chin in Aman’s chest and leans in to look at the photos together with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keshav told me that was from your sixth birthday. You never told me you used to wear glasses. Looks cute on you. Maybe you should wear them now too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a kid Kartik. Glasses look cute on any kid. Now it would look -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot,” Kartik says. Aman just rolls his eyes and puts away the album. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok enough about my old photos,” Aman says, trying to change the topic but Kartik latches on to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you hide them? Am I not allowed to see them?” Kartik asks in a soft voice, but without any hint of hurt or judgment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Aman debate with himself over something before finally admitting that he was self-conscious about them. Only for a little while, but he admitted that it made him feel embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik didn’t know how else to reply but to hug Aman tighter and whisper, “I love you just the way you are. And you’re amazing even as a kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman replies to Kartik in the form of a kiss on his forehead. They lapse into a comfortable silence then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence is only broken a few minutes later when Kartik untangles himself from Aman to sit up. Aman gets up with him and asks, “Kya hoga? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik just shakes his head slightly and answers, “Looking at the photos, it was very nice but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I’d had something like that too you know? A family. Brothers, sisters, parents....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman can’t handle Kartik talking like this in a sad and forlorn voice. He cups Kartik’s face and looks right into those mesmerizing eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry that you never had any of that in your childhood. Kartik, you deserve all the love in the world and then some. But... regardless of all that, I want you to know something. Brothers, sisters, family..all of that... you have them all right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik’s eyes get a little teary at Aman’s words. Aman doesn’t stop there though. He goes on to remind this beautiful ray of sunshine of how precious he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you are with Keshav... what you did for him just now, the way you help mummy and chachi in the kitchen, the way both Goggle and Keshav look up to you...you’re already a part of this family. This family, it’s not just mine anymore. It’s ours. It’s yours too as much as it is mine. Please don’t ever forget that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik doesn’t know what to say. He’s speechless. Only Aman can make him lost for words like this. So he does what he always does when he’s overwhelmed. He throws himself into Aman’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman, like always, catches him. He wraps his arms around Kartik tightly and lets Kartik sink himself into their embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel the emotions coming off of Kartik like a wave. He feels him tremble slightly against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushes his arms up and down his back. Reassuring him that he was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he feels Kartik start to cry into his shoulder, that’s when Aman decides he needs to try another tactic. So he tries to distract Kartik with the very thing he used to distract Keshav. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did you like the Harry Potter movies? Did Keshav tell you all about why he loves them and why Harry and Draco are actually in love?” Aman chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a little relief when he feels Kartik chuckle against him too. So he keeps going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really loves them you know? He read all the books and would always try to see what houses everyone would be in. Did he tell you all that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik slowly sniffles and breaks away from Aman’s hug, even though they’re still sitting side by side on the bed-couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me some things. But he definitely told me about the Hogwarts houses. He really loves these movies huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does. That’s why he wanted you to see them too. He loves his Jiju. Both him and Goggle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love them too. I’ve always wanted a younger brother or sister. And now..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a natural with them. They already adore you. You take care of them so well.... Huh.” Aman exclaims softly, as a thought hits him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik tilts his head in question at Aman’s exclamation. “What did you realize?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just. You know how I said Keshav is really into all the Hogwarts houses? So I kind of picked that up too. And I always thought you were more of a Gryffindor. The house most associated with being brave. It’s also a fire sign and you are a Leo but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...but Keshav always said my soulmate would be a Hufflepuff. I guess I just realized today how true that is.” Aman says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Kartik is very curious to know more about this now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman looks at him and takes a breath. He settles down against the bed and the wall and mentally prepares a semi-speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Hufflepuffs are associated with dedication, patience, and loyalty. They’re the ones that stick around when no one else might. And you... Kartik you wear your heart on your sleeve. You aren’t scared of love or of showing that you care. And you care so much. You never leave my side even when it would hurt less for you if you did. You’re always willing to give people a chance..a benefit of the doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aman...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s more than that. Today just proved it. You don’t even know Keshav that well yet and still... the way you took care of him today. The way you love him already. Even with a short time. And I know you loved them from the very first day. Don’t lie. You are so strong, and your emotional endurance. This world has always been mean to you but you’ve only ever given back light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik is crying now, but he doesn’t know if he wants Aman to stop. Aman continues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You teach me, and everyone around you how to be kind. You love too fast and forgive people too easily. But that’s your strength. Instead of being bitter at the world, you just give back kindness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I thought you said Hufflepuffs were more patient and loyal” Kartik chuckles wetly, not knowing how else to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haan I did but... from what Keshav tells me, Hufflepuffs ultimately stand for kindness and love. And I have never seen someone with as much kindness and love for everyone as you do. Besides, Keshav is almost always right in these things and he did say that my soulmate would be a Puff.” Aman says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman’s smile slips a little, “I’m a Slytherin according to Keshav...” he trails, faking a short laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that's true too. Slytherins... are known for being selfish, stubborn jerks... they do things that end up hurting others. Judgemental, arrogant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kartik stops Aman’s tirade. He doesn’t even think that Aman realizes how he’s putting himself down, even if by accident and indirectly. But either way, Kartik can’t bear to hear any of those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don't think that’s why Keshav says you’re a Slytherin. I think it’s something different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it’s Kartik’s turn to hold Aman in place. He stares deep into Aman’s eyes, that are so forlorn it physically hurts Kartik. He thinks of everything Keshav had told him in his ramblings and starts to verbalize his thoughts and feelings as much as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think... you’re a Slytherin because ... you don’t really show your feelings often. But when you do, you do it wholeheartedly. Whether it’s love or anger. You explode. And... I don't know where you got selfish from, because you’re one of the most selfless people I know. You’ll agree to do things that aren’t good for you if it means it makes someone else you love happy. But the moment it hurts someone, you stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kartik you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush. It’s my turn to talk okay? And.. you’re not arrogant. It just seems that way because you’re the kind of person that will turn the hell upside down to protect anyone you love and make things better. And haan you’re thoda stubborn, but that isn’t a bad thing. Just means that you hold fast to your beliefs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman is the one that’s lost for words right now. There are tears in his eyes that get wetter with every sentence Kartik utters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And... you’re not any of those other things. You care so much Aman. About everyone. You love this family with -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haan, I love this family, that's why I was completely okay with cutting ties with them forever.” Aman bites out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only did that because you cared about me. But I know for a fact that it hurt you too to be away from them and you only did that because it would hurt even more to face their homophobia. And besides, the moment I asked you to bring me here, you relented. Because you care so much Aman. You would do anything to protect me, Keshav, everyone you love. That’s why you’re a Slytherin. Not because of anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say I’m the one that’s filled with kindness and love but Aman, you’re the one that protects me every single day. You’re the reason I even have any of this right now. You gave me a family. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman is speechless for one second. He usually hates cheesy and sappy moments but there was something about tonight that was special. He looked at Kartik with tears slipping down his face and an awestruck expression as he whispered, "I thought you didn't know anything about Harry Potter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik, in lieu of replying,  brushes away the tears on Aman’s face. He smiles a little and places his head into the crook of Aman’s neck and snuggles into him. He doesn’t say anything for one whole minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aman wonders if Kartik just fell asleep on him after giving him one of the most romantic speeches he’s ever heard. But before he can shake Kartik awake, Kartik gently looks up at Aman, his head never leaving from Aman’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Aman and whispers back, “Haan, I might not know Harry Potter but... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...I do know you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The title comes from the song "The Lost and Found" from the web series "Modern Love". <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NNUj4E2YK0">Here's the link. </a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The analysis of Kartik being a Hufflepuff and Aman being a Slytherin comes from Dhanya herself, I just borrowed it for purposes of this fic. credit goes to her :)</p>
<p>(also thanks to sargun, shreya and sam for helping me every step of the way!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>